


The Pretty Blonde with the Big Blue Eyes

by wrightworth



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightworth/pseuds/wrightworth
Summary: Unfortunately, that angel died along with her mother.





	The Pretty Blonde with the Big Blue Eyes

     Karen Page wasn’t always the girl who scraped together lines of cocaine on her chest for the frat parties. She used to be an innocent angel who ran to the convenience store across the road to buy her mother’s weekly scratchers. She was the girl who took your order at her family’s diner. The child that sat by her mother’s deathbed, gripping her mother’s hand tightly and crying when the ECG flatlined.  
Unfortunately, that angel died along with her mother.  
     Years after her mother’s death, Karen was laying in her boyfriend, Todd’s, trailer. It was a night where she was plagued by guilt and disappointment; however, these feelings were not unfamiliar to her. Todd was outside, shooting empty beer bottles and getting high off of God knows what. The blonde tossed and turned as she listened to the pops of the gun which subsequently shattered the beer bottles. She curled herself into a ball and let her eyes move across the trailer, taking in the yellowing walls, dirtied plates, piles of bags which contained unsavory substances, and the rest of the filth.  
     It wasn’t supposed to be like this. She didn’t have to be here, and yet, she felt weighed down by the world. After her mother’s death, she was practically the only thing that kept the restaurant from collapsing in on itself. She was the caretaker of her broken father and the mother figure to her younger brother. Without her, everything that she loved would fall apart.  
     Silence filled the surroundings for a moment before Todd opened the trailer door. Dumping the handgun on top of a densely-packed white brick, he flopped onto the bed beside Karen. He let out a soft “ah” as he landed and snaked his arm between her’s, pulling them together.  
     “Hey babe,” he slurred. His breath reeked of alcohol and he smelled of weed. Karen wrinkled her nose and sighed as he slid his hands lower towards her thighs.  
     The blond wriggled and grabbed her boyfriend’s hand, moving it away from her legs.  
     “Not today, Todd.”  
     “C’moooon babe,” the intoxicated man cooed, “You know you wanna fuck me!”  
     Karen pushed his arms off of her body and got off the bed. “No, I know I don’t.”  
     As she left the bed, Todd grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her back onto the bed. “Get back, bitch,” he growled.  
     “Fuck off, Todd!” Karen yelled as she yanked her hand back and quickly grabbed her coat and her car’s keys. She didn’t belong here.  
     It was never supposed to be like this.  
     Frustrated, she fumbled as she put on her coat and left the trailer cursing underneath her breath. Karen got into her car and drove off a considerable distance before pulling over and putting her head into her hands. A deep void felt like it was opening inside of her. Pushed against the wall, she was unsure of where to return. She couldn’t leave, or her family and their business would fall apart. But if she stayed, she would be devoured by the regret of not escaping to save herself.  
     Trying to hold back tears, her breaths began to shorten as she felt an emptiness where her soul used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Very quick writing for the MCUFC. I had this idea looming around in my head, but a lot of events led me to procrastinate and I got it out only in the last week before the prompt was due...didn't get to ask anyone to edit it either because of my incompetence. Hope the idea of being locked/trapped gets conveyed. If not, we'll get them next time boys.  
> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it, please kudos and comment!


End file.
